


Rose Creek Saloon & Brothel

by Icantthinkofagoodname2005



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothels, Cowboy Hats, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Western, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantthinkofagoodname2005/pseuds/Icantthinkofagoodname2005
Summary: It was never about your needs.  Serve the men & always present yourself like a lady.  This was your reality until you met 2 mysterious men who showed you differently.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Reader, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez/Reader, Vasquez/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Rose Creek Saloon & Brothel

This wasn’t exactly your first choice for work, but it was the only place that was hiring. Lodging & meals were provided to you. Sounds pretty good, right? Except the lodging was a run down brothel where you slept in the same bed you serviced the men. 

You lived with 5 other women who were just as determined to snag the next man for a little bit of spending money. Some nights were back to back with men while other nights saw only a few roll in. A majority of them were passing through to the next town. Very few were your dreamy cowboy type. A majority of them left very little to be desired.

It was never about your needs or pleasure when you were with the men. Most of the men took you to a room, fucked you for 2 minutes then strutted out like they were Casanova. The looks the women gave each other leaving their rooms all said the same thing, unsatisfied. You knew how to fake it with the best of them. Each fake orgasm was a guarantee that the guy would ask for you again when he came back through.

One night was particularly rough – and not in a good way. Each one grunted their way through & demanded that you scream louder to intimidate the other men.

Their sour beer breath & overly sweaty bodies made some nights more challenging than others. You’d get moments of excitement when they traveled down past your neck.

You’d pray that maybe they’d have a moment of selfless behavior & lick your very neglected pussy. That hardly ever happened, when it did it wasn’t long enough (or good enough) to make you cum. Then they’d demand you return the favor & suck their lackluster cock.

As you made your way down to the saloon you could hear loud boisterous laughter. Your eyes immediately went to two handsome men sitting at one of the tables. You nonchalantly (but quickly) made your way over to one of the other girls.

“Who in the hell are they?” you said trying not to stare.

“I present to you Vasquez & Faraday. The two most fuckable men this town has ever seen.” She said unbuttoning her dress to show her cleavage.

“How come I’ve never seen them here before?” you asked.

“They don’t come around much but when they do, every woman’s panties are wet for days afterwards.” She said shifting her weight to try to control her arousal.

“Vasquez is on the run from the law for some murders. He’s no trouble for us so we see no need to hand him over to the sheriff.” she said

“………plus if we did we’d never see him around here again and my neglected pussy can’t handle that. I wouldn’t mind being the jail guard though. Jesus he’s so damn hot!” She said biting her lip.

“Faraday is a smooth talking gambler who leaves the men pennilessness & the women very satisfied wherever he goes.” She said eye fucking him.

“He’ll draw you in with his smile, wet your panties with a card trick & take them off just as quick.”

You were very pleased with what you heard. As if you weren’t begging for a good fuck before now these 2 have to come strolling in?

“Bartender! A round for the bar plus 10 more shots of whiskey for me please. Put ‘em on my friends tab.” Faraday said slapping Vasquez on the back.

“ You pull that shit in every saloon we go into.” Vasquez said annoyed.

“Does it ever work?” he said

“Well then I’d be happy to return the favor if one of the ladies here would buy me a drink” Faraday said licking his lips.

The ladies trampled over each other to get to him.

A stern voice came from the top of the stairs.

“Ladies show some restraint.” Said the Madam of the house.

The ladies all turned back around with a collective groan.

“It’s ok ladies, you would have been severely disappointed anyways” Vasquez said returning the slap on the back to Faraday.

You lay awake that night squirming under the sheets. It has been a while since a man aroused you like that – let alone 2 men.

Thinking of them made it easier to power through being with the other men. You closed your eyes & pictured their mouths & tongues all over your body.

A few days had past since laying eyes on them.

You were not feeling well & requested no clients that night. You didn’t get these very often so you were grateful you were granted a night off.

You walked downstairs to the saloon to get some water. The noise and cigar smoke made you feel worse. You were hoping to get the water and bolt upstairs without anyone seeing you.

You felt an arm wrap around your back.

“I can always smell good pussy.” The voice said.

“What’s your name, darlin?’”  
  
You attempted to wiggle free from the sleazy man with no luck.

“Sir, I already have a gentleman for the evening.” You lied hoping he’d let you go.

“Oh I’ll only be a couple minutes” the man said pulling you closer.

“You can fuck me then run along to other gentleman caller” he said grabbing your ass.

“I’ve got her the whole night. Back off” you heard a voice on your other side.

You turned to see Vasquez standing there tapping his fingers on the revolver on his hip.

The man heavily sighed & reluctantly turned you over to Vasquez.

“Go ahead & take her” he said trying to regain some confidence.

“I hear she’s damaged goods anyways.” He said spitting at the floor next to your feet.

“Don’t spit in front of a lady. No wonder you have to pay for sex” another voice said

You turned to see Faraday standing behind the man.

“Vasquez, take her upstairs & see if she’s alright.” Faraday said keeping his eyes fixed on the man.

“I’m gonna have a little chat with my new friend” he said as a slow smile spread across his face.

You made your way upstairs with Vasquez. As much as you needed a good fuck right about now, you really felt like shit.

“Look, sir, I’m really not feeling –“

“I’m not gonna fuck you” he said gently

“You look like you need some rest & I’m gonna make sure you get it.” He said turning your bed down.

“What about Faraday?” you said crawling in bed.

“He’s a big boy. He can do what he wants for the rest of the evening” he said walking around your room.

“Besides, he’s got about 8 whiskey shots in his system right now so he’s got a busy night ahead of him.” He said sitting at the edge of your bed.

“He’ll probably drag that asshole outside & beat the shit out of him. Then he’ll make his way to every open room up here. I apologize in advance for any…..noises.” He said looking embarrassed.

“Hell I’m used to it” you said.

“Funny that he made fun of the asshole having to pay for sex but that’s exactly what he’s going to do” you said with a smile.

  
Vasquez laughed, “He’s never paid for any services. Faraday can smell a woman in need from a mile away.”

“Ugh…..whatever.” you said drifting off to sleep.

You felt a strong pair of arms wrap around you from behind. He was so warm & made you feel safe.

You’ve never just laid with a man in your bed. The fact that Vasquez only wanted to ensure you got some rest was a strange new feeling.

You were awaken from a deep sleep by what could only be the sounds of fucking. You were used to hearing those sounds but something about these were different.

They weren’t the sounds of fake orgasms or moans. These were sounds of a woman crying out in pleasure. You can’t fake these sounds. The sounds of a woman cumming over & over again echoed throughout the brothel halls.

You feel Vasquez move behind you. “Sorry about that” he said groaning into your back.

“I’m sure they’ll stop soon” you said secretly hoping they didn’t. You were aroused listening to her screams of ecstasy.

“No……no he’s not done…” he said sounding more embarrassed.

You felt him cringe behind you.

“How are you feeling?” He said rubbing your back.

“Much better, thank you for insisting I got some rest” you said becoming lost in his touch.

You awoke the next morning to find yourself in an empty bed. You quickly got dressed & made your way downstairs. It had been a long time since you were excited to see someone.

Much to your disappointment, you found both men had left earlier that morning.

“So what happened with you last night?” one woman asked with a eager smile.

All you could do was smile thinking about the night before. There was no fucking yet it was the most intimate night you’ve had in a very long time.

“Uh huh, that’s what I thought!” She said leaning back in her chair.

“And I’d ask how your night went but I think everyone 3 states over can figure that out.” She said to the woman who has lucky enough to share a bed with Faraday. 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve cum like that?” She asked still in a post fuck daze.

”Hell, do you know how long it’s been since I came, period?” she said again.

”Ladies, don’t discuss your bedroom rendezvous in public.” The Madam said walking by.

She slowly turned back around, “however good it may have been.” she said with a sly smile.

”Oh & please don’t instigate fights among our guests. We found one of them outside barely clinging to any signs of life.” she said as she turned back around. 

You smiled thinking of how Faraday followed through on his drunken threat. 

You couldn’t believe how good you felt. One night of simply being held & shown some affection without wanting something in return had you over the moon.   
  
You missed him even more as the days passed on. You realized just how truly selfish the other men were.

Madam’s reminder of how one of supposed to conduct business echoed in your head. 

“We get paid to bring the men pleasure. Women don’t speak of their needs. If one were to offer to please you, turn your attention back to his needs. No man wants a woman who is demanding.”

You cringed thinking about it but knew to never speak out of turn.

While you’d give anything to have another night of being held, you wouldn’t turn down a good fuck offer either. Good being the emphasis word. Each day & evening with the other men barely qualified as even a bad fuck - let alone a good one. 

One evening you found yourself in a particularly sour mood.

“Hey there pretty lady.” Said a shaky voice. 

You turned to see a rather short unattractive man awkwardly fumbling his way through a proposition. 

“Let’s...I mean how about if we.....” he said trying to lick his lips suggestively.

”You ready for this?” He said grabbing his cock through his pants.

You heard a very loud proposition on your other side.

“How about if I fuck you?” the voice said.

You turned to see none other than that cocky son of a bitch Faraday standing there.

His face was that of lust but mostly embarrassment for the poor man on your other side.

Realizing he didn’t stand a chance, the other man turned & left.

You couldn’t stop yourself from asking, “Where’s Vasquez?”

”Really? That’s how your going to greet me?” he asked.

”I think I’ll just go ahead & turn you back over to Mr. Shorty Pants over there” he said searching the room for him.

”I’m sorry, really. It’s good to see you again.” you said ashamed of your initial greeting.

”He got caught up with a new Sheriff a couple towns back. Don’t worry he’ll be out by morning.” he said feeling proud of his friend. 

You knew Farday was serious about his loud proposition. It wasn’t just a drunken yell soon followed by passing out.

You barely made it in your room before you were slammed against the wall and pulled into a deep kiss. The seductive taste of whiskey on his lips & tongue was delicious. He lowered himself to his knees & ran his hand up your thigh before resting it on his shoulder.

You knew you were to politely decline this but lost any willpower when you felt your panties being pulled to the side. 

You loudly moaned when you felt his mouth on your neglected pussy. 

It had been so long since someone made you cum. 

”Such a sweet little pussy” he said slowly licking up stopping just below your clit.

You didn’t know how long you could withstand the denial. 

You whimpered loudly, “Please don’t do this to me.”

He ignored your pleas and continued his torment.

His finger entered your dripping wet pussy. Than another.

”Please! It burns, make it stop!” you pleaded digging your nails into his shoulder.

He continued to lick right beside your throbbing clit in long slow strokes.

”You want to cum, babygirl?” he said 

You felt his breath on your clit.

”I’ll make you feel better.”

He pulled your clit into his mouth and gently sucked.

”Oh FUCK!!” you yelled.

Per Madam’s rule, "one must not speak unladylike in the bedroom."

You’d like to see anyone feel this intense pleasure & do anything else but curse.

Your hand gripped his shoulder while the other desperately tried to find anything to hold onto.

His mouth moved all around you making sure he tasted all of you.

You came with little warning shaking uncontrollably. 

You threw your head back hitting it against the wall. You knew you'd feel that pain later but was too busy drowning in pleasure. 

You felt him smile as he continued to lick your pussy to help you ride out your aftershocks. 

He stood up with that same cocky smirk before pulling you in for a kiss. 

When he picked you up, you wrapped your legs around his waist enjoying the feeling of his belt buckle on your pussy.

Your back hit the mattress. You were overwhelmed with feelings of lust. It's been a while since someone put your needs first & you didn't quite know how to handle this selfless act. 

He licked around your nipple, and put his hand on your other breast. You writhed in ecstasy as your moaning became louder & louder.

He then moved down your body. Each kiss made your skin feel as though it were on fire.

He grabbed your leg again putting it over his shoulder. Hot open mouth kisses traveled down your thigh.

You gasped as you felt his tongue on your clit again. He thrust two fingers inside of you, pumping agonizingly slowly, his tongue never leaving your clit.

"Fuck, I can't wait to make you cum again" he said in a raspy tone.

You would have been forever in his debt to only cum once. Your body & mind didn’t know how to process cumming multiple times.

"That feels so good!" you moaned while you squirmed on the bed.

Suddenly, he curled his fingers inside of you. You couldn't stop the moans that were leaving your lips, you were a mess beneath him.

He kissed & licked your clit sending your back arching off the bed.

His finger brushed something & your hand flew up to your mouth to cut out a choked cry. He thrusted against that spot and continued slowly kissing your clit.

"You taste so good" he said 

You were coming undone from the torturous movements of his mouth & fingers. Your body broke with a scream of a broken version of his name. 

He made you cum over & over again before he made his way back up your overstimulated body.  
  
His lips met yours again. He timed his tongue entering your mouth with rocking his hips into you making sure she felt every inch of him. The burn of his cock stretching your pussy had you begging for every inch.

”Good girl, just relax.” His eyes were full of dark lust. 

You caught your breath as he rhythmically rolled his hips into you again. You writhed as each thrust took him deeper inside your aching pussy.

You pulled him down to you as she felt another orgasm building. Your nails dragged down his back eliciting from him a low growl into their kiss. You came again - hard. You trembled under him crying out into their kiss.

Your pulsating walls had him cumming shortly afterwards. He bit your neck tasting the salty sweat on her skin. 

You laid tightly tangled up in each other. You were in a dream like state, half asleep & half awake. You finally drifted off to sleep with your head on his chest. 

You weren't completely surprised that he was gone when you woke up. Your aching pussy & thighs would certainly help you remember him. 

You went downstairs trying to hide your distinct walk that only came from a great fuck. 

The women at the table gave you a look that said, "I told you so."

Later that night you & the other ladies were dividing up the men when you a familiar voice.

"No jail can hold me!" Vasquez said bowing as people cheered to see him. 

"I hope you hit your head on the table." Farady said voice full of annoyance.

"Awww did my little cabrón miss me?" Vasquez said pinching Faraday’s cheek.

You sped walked over to their table & sat down. 

“So, how long before you get arrested again?” You said in a flirty tone. Your hands caressing his forearm.

”Shit, I’m about to arrest him for nasal assault. You fucking stink!” Faraday said scooting his chair away.

”Why do you always sit closest to me when you smell the worst?” He said.

”I spent the night in a cell full of drunks with no shower.” Vasquez said.

”and besides you’ve smelled worse. Remember when that skunk got you?”

Faraday dry heaved taking a drink of his whiskey.

“Do you have a washroom I can use?” He asked you.

“Yeah upstairs last door on your left.” You said.

Vasquez made his way up the stairs.

You found it difficult to focus on anything. You kept imagining Vasquez in the shower. Water trickling down his biceps, down his chest & stomach. 

“Well time to hit the hay.” You said suddenly getting up from the table.

Farady laughed, “Uh huh, have fun hitting the hay.” He said in air quotes. 

A few awkward seconds passed before you turned and started up the stairs. 

Your room was the first door up the stairs yet you found yourself walking down the hall to the washroom. 

The door was cracked slightly. You quietly opened the door & squirmed with arousal what you saw. 

Vasquez was leaning with his arm against the shower wall. Steamy water ran down his shoulders down the length of his back. Your eyes followed the water further down. God he had a nice ass!

Suddenly, he turned the water off.

Your mind was racing. Walk away. Walk away he’s going to see you. Yet you couldn’t move.

He turned around and your eyes went straight to his cock. You needed to leave before you kicked the door down to get your hands on it.

You laid in bed that night with your hand in your panties. You kept replaying the image of him in the shower. You thought about being fucked against the shower wall. You thought of his mouth all over you. 

A few weeks had passed & you wondered if you would ever see them again. 

“Don’t give them a second thought” one of the ladies said trying to comfort you.

”Are they great in bed? Yes.” she said

”Do they respect & worship pussy. Also yes.”

“But.....I forgot where I was going with that.” she said shrugging her shoulders. 

“Thanks for tying to comfort me” you said getting up from the table.

You had trouble sleeping that night. Your feelings of lust was quickly turning to anger. Why’d you let Faraday fuck you? Why’d you have to spy on Vasquez in the shower.

You were almost asleep when you felt someone crawl on top of you. Great, it’s another dream about Vasquez that would leave you beyond aroused. 

You were startled awake feeling someone kiss your lips. The dark figure broke the kiss to caress your face.

“Miss me?” the voice said.

It was Vasquez. You struggled with wanting to slap him the shit out of him & wanting to fuck him until you were sore. You had to take advantage of this moment. Who knows when, if ever, you’ll see him again. 

You kissed him and grabbed his cock. He moaned in pleasure. 

You looked at him. "Please fuck me."

He looked at you lustfully. "Not before I taste you, baby."

You gasped as you felt his tongue on your clit. His fingers entered your wet pussy easily. He moved his fingers in & out of you as he licked and sucked your clit.

You could barely speak. You managed a few moans and gasps as he continued licking and sucking, not slowing in the slightest.

“Oh GOD I’m gonna cum!” you cried.

Your body convulsed with every flick of his tongue. He felt your body shake & tasted your cum on his tongue as he continued pulling each wave from your body.

He made his way back up capturing your mouth in a passionate kiss. You heard him undo his belt before rolling his hips into your pussy. 

His cock filled you perfectly. You bucked against him as he thrust harder and harder. He wanted to fill you, to possess you, to claim you. 

“Get on all fours, sweetheart’” he said climbing off you. 

You rolled yourself onto your hands & knees. 

He pushed his cock into your aching pussy. 

The feeling was incredible.

”Shit. Baby you feel amazing!” he moaned as he thrust in & out of you.

He reached forward wrapping your hair around his hand. 

His thrusts became harder & faster. His free hand grasping tightly to your hip. Your scalp burned from the tight grip he had on your hair.

He moved his hand down & rubbed your clit. 

“I’m gonna cum!” you cried.

”Cum for Papi.” he snarled.

You moan loudly as your body shuddered around his cock.

He grabbed your hair with both hands. He slammed his hips into you forcefully pulling your hair. Your head was yanked back causing you to moan even louder.

He let go of your hair easing the sting off your scalp. 

He crawled back into bed pulling you close to him.

You laid in his arms smiling as you thought about the past month. You went from very unsatisfied to being fucked within an inch of your life by two men. Life was good.   
  
To say the other girls were jealous of you would be an understatement. Any of them would have sold their own mother down the river to be fucked by one of them - let alone both of them. 

“Jesus they both fucked you?!” one asked.

”Which one did you think was better?”

”Which one made you cum more?”

”For the love of GOD who was bigger?”

“C’mon tell us.” they said holding their hands apart trying to gauge the sizes.

The women then bickered showing loyalty to whoever they had fucked in the past. 

A commanding voice came from behind the group. “Ladies, must I warn you again? We do not speak about what happens in the privacy of your bedroom.”

”It’s not really private when you’re screaming their names.” One said under her breath causing the whole table to snicker. 

You hadn’t given any thought on whether or not they shared women. You definitely had thought about whether or not one knows about the other. 

You let it eat away at you the next couple days. You hope you didn’t potentially ruin a good friendship. You really hoped you didn’t scare them away never to be seen again. 

As if obsessive thoughts weren’t bad enough - a bad storm rolled through Rose Creek. For the first time in quite a while, the saloon & brothel was forced to close to prepare for the storm. You were told you stay in your rooms until the storm had passed. 

Great. Now you’re stuck in your room alone with your thoughts. Why couldn’t you have just left them alone and never speak to them?

You lay awake staring at the ceiling. The loud thunder & bright lightening made it difficult for you to fall asleep. You got up to close the curtains hoping it would dim the lightening. 

On your way back you felt a pair of strong arms pull you against him. You screamed from fright before a hand clamped over your mouth.

“Sssshhh” the voice said.

Your mind cleared with the intoxicating smell of whiskey. It was Faraday. You moved to elbow him in the abdomen before being forcefully pulled back. Your arm pulled behind your back. Slow kisses down your neck rendered you weak. 

He let your arm go when he felt your body relax.

”Hey there, babygirl.” 

“We can’t do this....” you said hating yourself for denying you this pleasure. 

“Here’s what gonna happen” he said wrapping his arm tightly around your waist.

“You’re going to hold still...”

Suddenly you heard another voice.

”While I lick that delicious pussy of yours.”

Your eyes shot open to see Vasquez standing in front of you.

Whimpers were all that came out when you opened your mouth.

”Stay quiet” he said kneeling down.

His strong hands traveled up your thighs to slowly remove your panties. 

“Girls like you are so easy to spot.” Faraday said continuing to kiss your neck.

”Tired” Vasquez said kissing your thighs.

”Lonely” Faraday said. His voice like honey in your ear.

“Unsatisfied” Vasquez said bringing his mouth to your pussy.

You gasped at the feeling & squirmed in Faraday’s arms.

You couldn’t believe what was happening. Both men individually did things to your body that made you scream. The thought of combining that pleasure was overwhelming.

”She’s got a sweet little pussy, doesn’t she?” Faraday said kissing the sensitive spot between your neck & shoulder.

His stubble irritated your skin while his tongue soothed it. 

“The sweetest I’ve ever had” Vasquez said before he brought his mouth to your clit and gently sucked it.

”OH GOD!” you cried.

Faraday tightened his embrace while Vasquez wrapped his arms around your thighs.

Your felt your orgasm building fast. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” you moaned breathlessly.

”Cover her mouth” Vasquez said.

Faraday’s hand covered your mouth while he let out a raspy laugh. 

It only took a couple more slow licks of his tongue before your body shook hard against the arms wrapped around you. 

Your screams muffled by the hand over your mouth. 

“That’s it, babygirl.” Vasquez said helping you come down from your orgasm. 

He stood up with his mouth still glistening from your wet pussy. 

Lightening lit up the room in short bursts. The roar of thunder echoed throughout the room.

“My turn.” Faraday said walking backwards with your weary body in his arms.

You were placed on the bed with your back on the mattress & your feet on the floor.

Vasquez crawled on the bed and removed your shirt exposing every naked inch of you. 

He leaned down & kissed your nipples at the same time Faraday softly kissed your clit. 

Your back arched off the bed with force. 

Lightening flashed again showing your wet hard nipples.   
  
The stimulation of having your nipples and pussy licked at the same time made you light headed.

Faraday gently inserted two fingers into your pussy. He explored your pussy with open mouthed kisses. His tongue licked agonizingly slow circles around & on your clit.

”Your pussy tastes even better when you cum.” he said in between licks.

You moaned loudly only to be silenced by Vasquez’s kiss. Your hands gripped his back digging your nails in. He let a low growl into the kiss. 

He returned to licking & sucking your nipples. He closed his mouth around one sucking a little harder than before. His hand on your other nipple running circles around it with his finger. 

Suddenly Faraday curved his fingers up inside you hitting your spot. His mouth never leaving your clit.

You came hard as your body jolted with fast strong waves. You held your breath as each wave tore through you.

”Breathe, baby.” Faraday said continuing the maddening movements of his mouth. 

Vasquez kissed your neck, “Such a good girl cumming twice.”

Vasquez pulled you into another deep kiss. 

“Do you need a break?” He said pulling his lips away from you.

You nodded your head with desperation in your eyes.

He just smiled before kissing you again. 

You felt Faraday’s tongue drag down your thighs then back up again. His mouth returned to your pussy.

You broke from the kiss with a pleading cry. Your neck glistening with sweat, Vasquez bit down. 

The sharp pain forced a cry louder than before.

“It sounds like she needs help keeping her voice down.” Faraday said licking your clit.

“Take me in your mouth, pretty girl” Vasquez said with his hand on his cock.

You opened your mouth eager to take him in.

”Look how well you take my cock in your mouth” he said.

Faraday continued licking & kissing every square inch of your pussy. He was relentless. He was working you back up again. You didn’t think you had the strength to cum again.

Your moans vibrating against Vasquez’s cock.

“Mmmmm don’t stop.” he said dropping his head back.

You found it exhilarating to feel his cock hit the back of your throat. Normally, this wouldn’t have been something you found pleasurable. Yet you found yourself craving the taste of him.

“You’re going to swallow every last drop of me, understand?” he said watching his cock move slowly in & out of your mouth.

You moaned as you reached up dragging your nails hard down his thighs. The feeling of pain & pleasure made him cum. 

”Fuuuuuck.” He growled grabbing your jaw holding it still. 

His warm cum flowed onto your tongue & down your throat. You swallowed everything he gave you to swallow. 

He removed himself from your mouth & kneeled down next to your ear. 

”That’s a good girl.” His voice smooth like honey.

He got up from the bed giving Faraday a nod as if to unleash him of his chain.

He slowly smiled before forcefully pushing your thighs open further. He wrapped his mouth around your clit and sucked hard.

You came instantly with powerful waves ripping through you. The feeling was that of intense pleasure & shock. Your cries broken with gasps for air. 

Your back arched with enough force to lift your head off the bed.   
  
His strength kept you from closing your thighs.

You collapsed back onto the bed once he was finished pulling every wave out of you. 

You were in a trance.

Loud thunder struck rattling the windows, startling you back to your surroundings.

You felt his arms reach behind your back and pull you up. He was now seated on the bed with his back against the headboard.

He impaled you on his cock. The burn of being stretched & filling you completely was amazing! Your head & body fell back with the support of his arm behind you.

A low rumble came from his chest, “Fuck, I missed your tight little pussy.”

He sucked on your nipples as he moved inside you.

All of it pushed you over the edge. You cried out, your body trembling while he fucked you, his own orgasm followed closely after yours.

You collapsed into his arms, gasping for breath into his shoulder.

In a rare moment of sensitivity, he rubbed your back while you laid in his arms. The exhaustion, storm & gentle touching had you asleep within minutes.

”How’s our girl doing?” Vasquez said.

You opened your eyes to see him standing in the door way. 

“She’s good.” Faraday said softly. 

“Let’s get her in the shower” Vasquez said 

“Shower then sleep.” you said crawling off the bed. 

The warm water felt like heaven on your various bodily aches. You smiled thinking about each one. 

Strong arms gently wrapped around your waist pulling you into his chest. 

“Mi Amor” Vasquez whispered in your ear.

You dreamed of this happening from the time you saw him in the shower. His warm body against yours, the sound of his heart beat, his arms wrapped around you. 

“I can honestly say that was the best night of my life.” you said melting into him.

You suddenly felt your back against the cold shower tile. 

“This night is far from over.” he growled pulling your leg around his waist.

He kissed you passionately while pushing his cock into you. 


End file.
